The present disclosure generally relates to a method of setting a handover position of a gripping device, which may be used in conjunction with a laboratory automation system. The present disclosure relates further to a laboratory automation system being configured to perform such a method.
Gripping devices are often used in laboratory automation systems, especially in order to place sample containers into sample container carriers movable on a transport plane, and in order to remove sample containers from such sample container carriers.
Known laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in laboratory automation systems in order to transport samples contained in sample containers between different laboratory stations. A laboratory sample distribution system can provide for a high throughput and for reliable operation.
Typically, an internal coordinate system of the gripping device differs from an internal coordinate system of the laboratory sample distribution system. This means that a handover position, typically a position on which a sample container carrier has to be placed in order to be handled by the gripping device, has to be taught. This typically implies that that the different coordinate systems are aligned with one another.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of setting a handover position of a gripping device that is reliable and is easy to implement.